Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of forming vertical finFET devices, and more particularly to a method of forming electrodes to vertical finFET.
Description of the Related Art
A Field Effect Transistor (FET) typically has a source, a channel, and a drain, where current flows from the source to the drain, and a gate that controls the flow of current through the channel. Field Effect Transistors (FETs) can have a variety of different structures, for example, FETs have been formed with the source, channel, and drain formed in the substrate material itself, where the current flows horizontally (i.e., in the plane of the substrate), and FinFETs have been formed with the channel extending outward from the substrate, but where the current flows vertically, as compared to a MOSFET with a single planar gate. Depending on the doping of the source and drain, an n-FET or a p-FET may be formed.
With ever decreasing device dimensions, forming the individual components and electrical contacts become more difficult. An approach is therefore needed that retains the positive aspects of traditional FET structures, while overcoming the scaling issues created by forming smaller device components.